


Scared

by KinHina210



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Yahayachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: Yahaba is worried.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My friens got me into this pairing and now I love it.

Yahaba cringed as the older manager blocked the ball. The smaller girl looked terrified. She was most likely scared of _him_ , not the ball.

The bald male handed him the ball back. "Thank you..."

Seijoh lost. The whole team was down, even Kunimi looked a bit upset. But Yahaba wasn't completely upset about the game. Some of it was because the blonde girl didn't notice him properly.

* * *

 

"Yahaba-san...you look really sad. Is everything okay?" It had been three days. Kindaichi sat in front of him, a curios look in his eyes.

"Yeah. Everything is fine. I'm just...confused about my feelings." He patted Kindaichi's head gently. "Thanks for worrying." Kindaichi nodded, confused. "Well I'm gonna go now. Bye." Yahaba walked off.

"O-oh! Okay! Bye!" Yahaba nodded back.

* * *

 

"I'm so sorry i--" Yahaba paused as he saw who he bumped into. The small manager from Karasuno.

"O-oh. No. I wasn't looking where I was going." Yahaba felt his heart thump as he helped the girl off of the ground.

"So um, congratulations on your win." Yachi's eyes widened as she heard this.

"T-thank you." She looked down at her feet. Yahaba didn't know what to say. "Well um, I should get going. Have a good night."

"You too."


End file.
